Tears of the Heart
by Mustlovedachs
Summary: What would you do if the only person who understood you was gone? onexshot


I do not own DP……………….. REVIEW!!! KITTIES LIVES DEPEND ON IT!!!!!! ______________________________________________________________________

16 year old Sam sat with her head against Danny's shoulder, His arm draped around her lovingly. They sat quietly in the hospital waiting room, the only noise was the beeping of the monitors and Tuckers PDA. Sam pulled herself in closer, Danny set the down the book Lancer had assigned them to read.

A tear ran down her face, Danny wrapped his arms around her and whispered "She'll be ok" Sam smiled as she felt Danny kiss the top of her head. "Score!" said Tucker a bit too loud. Danny, Sam and Jazz glared at him. Realizing that he said the wrong thing at the wrong time he slipped the PDA back into the pocket of his jacket. Sam's heart was beating like crazy. Her grandmother had a heart attack while she was going to her poker club, Someone had found her and called 911 and they brought her here. Her parents called her at lunch and They rushed over.

Sam prayed that Danny was right, She would be ok, She was very healthy and active. Then Her heart went up to her throat when she saw Her parents walk in the waiting room crying. "She's gone" her father said when Sam and Danny walked over to them. "No she cant be!" Sam cried tears filling up in her eyes. "They tried to save her but it was to late" her father said. Danny wrapped her arms around her, Sam wriggled free and ran towards the exit. "Let her go" Her father said as Danny tried to run after her.

Sam ran, tears blurring her vision. She stopped when she came to the park, Collapsing on her knees under a tree. The clouds rumbled over head, she didn't care. "She cant be gone" she said gripping the moist grass with her fingers "She just cant be" The rain started to fall, Just a gentle drizzle at first, then it started pouring. She sat down against the tree which offered little protection from the downpour.

It was about twenty minutes after she got here when she felt a jacket go around her shoulders. Sam turned around to see Danny sticking out of the tree. He came out and sat beside her. "I'm sorry about your grandma Sam" He said pulling her closer. "Oh Danny" Sam said wiping her tears on Danny's black sleeve. "She the only one who didn't try and change me" Sam felt the rain stop and looked up. Danny had put a dome around them, but it really didn't matter because they were soaked to the bone. "We should get home, or we may catch a cold" Sam nodded not leaving his warm embrace. Danny Shifted her onto his lap as he did two rings passed over his body and they flew off towards her house.

When they landed on her balcony, Danny pushed Sam's hair behind her ear and kissed her forehead. "try and get some sleep" Sam held his hand until he flew off towards home. She stood in the rain that was getting lighter, watching Danny fly off. Sam heard her parents come in the front door, and decided that she should change. After getting into dry pajamas she went downstairs. She saw her grandmothers bag of knitting needles, and burst out in tears. Her parents came out of the kitchen and walked her over to the couch. "I know sweetie, I miss her too" Her father said rubbing her shoulder. Sam buried her face into his shoulder. She was exhausted and fell asleep.

When she woke up, Sam prayed that this had all been a horrible dream, but when she saw the flowers around the house it snapped her back into reality. She reached up and felt her grandmothers throw blanket. Sam wrapped herself tighter and walked into the kitchen wordlessly. Sitting down at the breakfast nook, she looked around, casseroles filled the bar and the surrounding cabinets. She heard the door bell and got up to answer it. It was Jack, Maddie, Jazz and Danny. Mrs. Fenton was holding a very large bouquet of colorful roses. Sam's Parents came up behind her. "We are so sorry about your loss" Said Maddie handing Mrs. Manson the flowers. "Thank you dear" she said handing them off to the butler who was standing nearby "Please come in for some coffee" said Mr. Manson. Maddie, Jack and Jazz followed them into the kitchen. But Danny just stood there staring his feet. "Wanna go up to my room?" Sam said breaking the silence. "sure" Danny replied quietly.

They walked silently up to her room, they stopped for a moment at her grandmothers doorway but only long enough to peer in. "how did you sleep?" Danny asked shutting the door to the bedroom. "I slept" she replied not looking at him. Sam sat down on her bed. Danny sat down on the chair next to her bed.

They sat in silence for 10 minutes or so. Danny broke the silence "I am really sorry about your grandmother Sam, I wish there was something I could do" Sam looked at him "Get out" Danny looked shocked "What?" Sam Raised her voice "Get out, I am tired of people telling me how sorry they are and wishing they could do something, But see you can do something Danny" Sam glared at Danny "No I can't" Danny said catching on. "But if you want me gone, Fine" Danny grabbed his jacket and walked over to the door. "Good Bye Sam" He opened it and walked through. Sam sat there not realizing what she had done. "Oh No" she realized when she heard the door shut downstairs. "Danny Wait!" she said running down the stairs. She got to the door and yanked it open but she was too late she could make out the shape of Danny flying away at 112mph. Sam went back inside. She ran up the stairs with tears streaming down her face. She ran into her grandmothers and cried.

The following Wednesday was the funeral, Sam sat in the front with her parents. She scanned the crown for Danny. She saw his parents, sister and Tucker. She hadn't even heard from him since the had the fight. She looked back at the casket covered with flowers. Her grandmother was in there, She would never get to hug her again, never get to see her face always smiling at her. Tears began to fall down her cheek. Sam wiped them on the sleeve of her black dress.

The funeral was over and she started to walk to the car when she heard someone say "Hey Sam" She turned around to she Danny walking over with his hands in his pockets wearing a grey suit. She wanted to run and hug him but she just stood there with her hand on the door handle. "Sorry about the other day" he finally said "I shouldn't have run out like that" Sam was feeling mixed emotions right then. "Why didn't you answer your phone?" she said taking her hand off the handle. Danny looked up at her "I have been in the Ghost Zone for the past five days trying to fix this for you" He walked over and took her hands. "I cant stand to see you like this, Its like the Sam I know and love is gone replaced with a sad a depressing one" Tears fell for the millionth time this past week. She hugged him and cried into his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her tighter "I am so sorry Danny" She sobbed "I was wrong" She looked up into her Blue eyes and just stared at him. Danny leaned in and kissed her. For the first time in what seemed like forever she felt like herself again.

"Want to come over to the lab?" Danny said as he and Sam sat on a bench in the city park. She had the awful heels off and her feet were on Danny's lap. "Let me go home and change first though" Danny smiled "So do you want to put those back on" he said eyeing the demons that were heels "Or would you like me to carry you?" Sam smiled, picked up the heels and threw them into the pond causing a ruckus among to animals that lived there. "Does that answer your question?" Danny Stood up he picked her up bridal style and flew off toward her house.

Sam was staring into the microscope. "What am I supposed to be looking at?" she said laughing "My blood" he replied casually . "What???? But its Green!" she said looking at him "Hey I was curious" he said pulling out the slide and clicking another one "Actually its more reddish-green with a slight glow about it" Danny peered into the microscope and adjusted the zoom. "Ok this is my ha-" He said but not getting to finish because his ghost sense went off. Sam followed his gaze to the ghost portal, which was open with a pair of ghosts floating in front of it. It took Sam a minute to put the face but she knew she had seen it in Photos "Grandma?!" She said rushing over "Is it really you?"

The Young ghost nodded and said "Yes it is, And this" she said wrapping her arm around the man standing next to her "Is your grandfather" Sam smiled as Danny walked over to stand next to her. "Hello young lady" Sam looked at her grandfather, he looked exactly like all of the pictures she had seen. Danny's Ghost sense went off again and Clockwork came out of the portal. "Time to go" he said to her grandparents. "Will I ever see you again?" she asked her grandmother a tear fell down her cheek. "Don't worry I am sure we will" she hugged Sam and they flew back into the portal with Clockwork following. Sam looked at Danny and threw her arms around him "Thank you Danny!" she said tears streaming down her face "Thank you!" Danny smiled " I would gladly do it again to get my Sam back"

________________________________________________________________________________________

Hope you enjoyed my 1st One Shot =3 I am working on chapter 3 of Wedded Bliss?


End file.
